justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-27537247-20180821185547
I'm being expected, so here it is. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got): I probably would have been more hyped for this if this was revealed around the time the Great Gatsby movie came out in the Just Dance 2014/2015 era. Because I'm not blinded by that now, I'm capable of looking at this and being disappointed at how slow the dancing is, but then again, there is no shortage of routines these days that have this problem. It isn't horrible by any means, and it LOOKS pretty nice, but it's nothing special, and I wouldn't have missed it if it wasn't included. Familiar: I'm not gonna lie, I want to dislike this. But it's actually a pretty solid routine. A fitting routine and general theme, the song is a decent choice for Just Dance, and to be real, Thibaut Orsoni is my favorite coach. The only real gripe I have is that I feel the tropical tourist theme has been done to death. But it still passes. New World: This routine is SICK. High energy dance moves and gorgeous and surreal visuals that go so well with the song. And speaking of the song, it's a bop. This will be an experience, I can tell. Also, there's a dragon. That's always a win. One Kiss: '''In my opinion, there are better mainstream songs they could have picked for the game. Plenty of Calvin Harris and Dua Lupa content that would fit the game better. I have a hard time establishing a groove with this song. As for the routine itself, the theme is about what you'd expect from a Calvin Harris song, so I can't say too much, but the moves themselves look... awkward to perform. The coach is switching between gentle sways and jerky hand gestures way too quickly and the whole thing just looks too uncomfortable. '''Pac-Man: '''Let's get the positives out of the way: I'm happy to see that they're bringing back the video game tracks, and more so that they picked an actual video game as opposed to Angry Birds (which is a MOBILE game, big difference), which ended up being the worst classic routine in Just Dance history. The Pac-Man theme song is a catchy one at that, and was remixed pretty well. Now that that's out of the way; this routine is garbage. But I guess that's an occupational hazard when it comes to these types of costumes. And when you're trying to work a routine around the source-materials gameplay mechanics, it tends to fall flat. But it worked for Tetris, so I'm sure they can do better. '''I Feel It Coming: '''I question this decision. I barely remembered this song existed when it was being brought up in the leaks. There are worse songs in the Weeknd's library that could have been picked, like In The Night, but there are also better ones like Starboy. In fact, I would argue another Weeknd song was unnecessary since they already got his best one. Besides that, the routine and overall theme are pretty dull. They feel like reused assets even though they aren't. '''I'm Still Standing: '''This one is probably my favorite out of the Gamescom reveals. Even if it isn't the original, an Elton John song is a breath of fresh air that deserved to be here sooner, and you can count on Top Culture to make a cover that holds up. While the dance moves themselves are nothing mind-blowing, the way they interact with the moving background works really well and kept me pretty well engaged. This one is a definite success. '''Rhythm of the Night: '''Bland. Generic. Not exceptional and not all that entertaining. Honestly, I think they should have done Rhythm of the Night by DeBarge. I'm not disgusted, but I'm not impressed. '''Sweet Sensation: '''I haven't seen the whole routine so I can't judge what I've seen too harshly, especially since the way the trailer left off looks like there's more it has to offer. But what I see here is a bit of a mess. It looks like the type of routine and theme that was supposed to be for Intergalactic by Beastie Boy, and Sweet Sensation was the consolation. I don't think the song fits Just Dance. But at the very least, the coaches look cool and some of the moves seem fun. '''Toy: '''Uh... I'm just gonna pass on this one. I don't have anything to say. '''Water Me: '''I'm kind of in a bind here. On the one hand, the song is pretty lackluster and the reoccuring use of the Make It Jingle coach is unacceptable. But on the other hand, it's a Panda song, which is always a good thing (unless your Daddy Cool), the visuals are really cool, and that plus the dance routine looks so fun and energetic. Eh, what the hell. I like it. '''Work Work: '''Ew. There's just something so off about dancing in those uniforms. This general routine doesn't seem all that fun to me either. Between the camera movement, the elevating platform, and the clones of the coaches in the background, it seems like it's trying too hard to be Hey Mama. The song itself really isn't all that good, and the moves just don't seem all that interesting. They're trying new concepts, I get that, but with everything they're trying, not everything works. No pun intended. '''Overall: Okay. Compared to my first impressions on the E3 reveals, I feel a little bit more positive about these new tracks. I still question whether I'll like this game compared to other games, but hopes are a little higher. I'm just concerned about the direction they're taking with choosing songs, focusing more on what they want to work with more than what we want to dance to. But whatever. We'll see where this goes. Rankings: 1. Narco 2. I'm Still Standing 3. New World 4. Mad Love 5. Bang Bang Bang 6. Fire 7. Water Me 8. Havana 9. Familiar 10. OMG 11. Fire On The Floor 12. One Kiss 13. Finesse (Remix) 14. I Feel It Coming 15. Mama Mia 16. Sweet Sensation 17. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) 18. Rhythm Of The Night 19. Toy 20. Work Work 21. New Reality 22. Mi Mi Mi 23. Pac-Man 24. Bum Bum Tam Tam 25. Shaky Shaky